This proposed project will constitute an initial attempt to elucidate the important and relevant structural factors in the rabbit corneal scar which result in an opaque and mechanically weak tissue. The immediate goals of this research project will involve the utilization of ultrastructural techniques (transmission and scanning electron microscopy) to analyze: 1. The dimensions, dispersity and quantity of collagen fibrils in corneal scar tissue; 2. The three- dimensional structure of the fibrous lamellae of the scar; and 3. The possible presence of a heterogenous population of collagen fibrils with respect to position in the scar and/or age of the scar.